Mientras vuela la cigüeña
by laugrangerweasley
Summary: Muy mala para hacer un summary como la gente, pasen y lean. Un one-shot de como vivieron Hermione y Ron los últimos días de embarazo de la castaña.


_Van treinta y dos. Faltan cuatro_

_¿Para qué? Para tener a nuestra pequeña bebé en brazos. Sí, será una niña… una niña sin nombre porque sus desamorados padres no pueden ponerse de acuerdo con un nombre. Ambos queremos algo especial, nada simple pero tampoco rebuscado, un nombre con presencia. Pero desde que tengo memoria cuando Ron quería negro y yo quería blanco. _

_Y por eso mismo desde el día que nos esteramos que íbamos a ser padres las apuestas empezaron ¿Quién ganaría esta "batalla"? George y Fleur había apostado diez galeones a que nombraríamos al bebé con el nombre que yo decidiera. Harry quería apostar veinte galeones a esa propuesta pero Ginny lo regañó diciendo que la bebé no tendría nombre hasta después de nacida y que apostara a esa oferta con ella. Charlie, Angelina y Bill apostaron solo cinco galeones cada uno diciendo que al final nos pondríamos de acuerdo momentos antes que yo diera a luz ¡Hasta los señores Weasley y la pequeña Victorie se habían sumado!_

-¡Tiene que existir un nombre por Merlín! -gritó indignada Hermione mientras colocaba un libro más de los veinte que había comprado en "Flourish y Boots" a la pila de descartados.

Había comprado libros de mitología, de historia, de arte hasta de ¡Plantas! Pero en ninguno había algo lo suficientemente bueno o que le gustara a Ron también.

Cuando se dio cuenta en la pila de libros solo quedaba un pequeño libro de horticultura muggle pero ni siquiera se molesto en abrirlo ¿En que se había convertido? ¿En Neville? Definitivamente no llamaría a su hija como a una planta. Negó con la cabeza

-Auch -se quejó frotándose el vientre donde había sentido el pie de su hija- Lo sé, es frustrante que no tengas un nombre cuando tus primos que también están por nacer ya lo tienen -Y dejó el libro de las plantas en el montículo descartado, Ron la regañaría más tarde al ver que ninguno de esos libros había servido pero ¿Qué más daba? Un libro nunca esta de más en una casa.

El menor de los Weasley trabajaba durante las mañanas en el departamento de Aurores y por las tardes en la tienda de George, lo que le dejaba solo las noches libres para estar con Hermione en casa. En cambio ella, ahora estaba de licencia por maternidad y pasaba los días que le faltaban para dar a luz con Ginny que se encontraba en la misma situación que su amiga agregándole que la pelirroja ya tenía al pequeño James Sirius.

-¿Creo que han llegado Ginny y James, no? -preguntó Ron a Hermione que se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta? -preguntó en tono de broma la castaña

-¿Puede ser porque no para de hacer berrinches?

-Nuestra bebé no va a hacer esos berrinches -dijo muy segura Hermione

-Ya lo creo Herms -dijo convencido Ron- Te veo a la noche -dijo con un deje de tristeza en su voz

-Te estaremos esperando -dijo ella con voz dulce

Ron soltó un largo suspiro al cortar el teléfono. Claro que lo esperaban, siempre lo hacían, adoraba llegar a su hogar para abrazar a Hermione, saludar a su bebita y que ella le respondiera con esas pataditas.

Odiaba no poder hacerle compañía ahora que estaba entrando en las últimas semanas de embarazo. Sentía que se estaba perdiendo todo por eso ya tenía tomada su decisión. También odiaba el hecho de dejar sola a Hermione cuando debía ir a las misiones agregando que eso hacía que la castaña se preocupara de más.

Dejaría su puesto de auror, después de todo ya había cumplido su meta de recibirse y tener esos honores que siempre había querido tener cuando era un adolescente. Ahora a los veinticinco años de edad lo que más quería era estar con Hermione y cuidar de ella, seguiría trabajando en sortilegios y cuando naciera su hija iba a poder pasar todas las mañanas con ella.

_**Semana 34**_

_Dos semanas y tendríamos a nuestra hija en brazos._

_Hoy teníamos turno con el sanador muggle de Hermione. Ella había insistido que quería tratar su embarazo al estilo muggle y si ella creía que era lo mejor para nuestra hija. Ella lo tendría._

_Lo fantástico de todo esto es que íbamos a verla porque iban a hacerle una… una ecofrafía. Todo en ese día hubiera sido perfecto a no ser por un pequeño detalle…_

El matrimonio Weasley Granger aguardaba su turno en la pequeña sala de espera donde iban a realizar la ecografía. Hermione estaba sentada de espaldas a la puerta y Ron enfrente de ella. Ambos seguían discutiendo sobre los posibles nombres de la no nacida hasta que la puerta del consultorio se abrió y de ella salió un matrimonio conformado por dos jóvenes de la misma edad de ellos

-No te des vuelta -dijo Ron entre dientes ocultándose tras su mujer

-¿Qué te pasa Ron? -preguntó confusa ella

-Mucha suerte Sres Malfoy -saludó cordialmente la ecografa

-¿Malfoy? -exclamó Hermione sorprendida mientras se daba vuelta a mirar a Draco y su esposa embarazada aparentemente llevaba el mismo tiempo que Hermione

-Granger, Weasley -saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y una pequeña ¿Sonrisa?

_La mañana era perfecta hasta que Malfoy salió de ese consultorio medico y eso significaba dos cosas._

_Uno… Malfoy iba a ser padre… Y dos… su hijo iba a ir a Howarts al mismo tiempo que mi niña. ¡No! No lo permitiré, definitivamente nuestra bebé iría a Beauxbatons._

Imágenes como una jovencita pelirroja tomada de la mano de un arrogante rubio de ojos grises pasaban por la mente de Ron peor aun ¡Se besaban en su living!

-¿Sabes Hermione creo que Beauxbatons no es mala opción para que… -comenzó a decir luego de un largo camino a casa en silencio gracias al gran alboroto que había causado por haberse cruzado a Malfoy y a su prole.

-No, Ron -Le interrumpió tajante- No vamos a hablar del futuro escolar de nuestra hija cuando aún ni siquiera tiene un nombre

_**Semana 38 y media**_

_Hermione esta pasada un semana y media de la fecha que había estimado la sanadora para la llegada de nuestra bebé. Sí, todavía no tiene nombre. Es que hay tantos y no logramos ponernos de acuerdo pero por lo menos no vamos a condenarla con el nombre como van hacer mi hermana y Harry. Aún me duele la rodilla, producto de una pequeña patada de mi queridísima hermanita _

_**Flashback**_

_-Hemos decidido el nombre -Exclamó enérgicamente Ginny Weasley durante un almuerzo familiar en La Madriguera_

_-Lo llamaremos Albus Severus -Agregó Harry con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, faltaban algunas semanas para el nacimiento de su hijo, al fin tenía un nombre y dejaría de ser objeto de burla de los demás._

_-Ya, en serio -dijo entre risas Ron- ¿Albus qué más? No puede llamarse Severus _

_-¡Ronald! -lo regañaron al unísono Hermione y Molly_

_-Condenaran al pobre niño -acotó George negando con la cabeza de forma teatral_

_-¡George! -lo reprimió Molly_

_-¡Ya basta! -Gritó una Ginny sumamente enfadada- Albus Severus es el nombre que nosotros elegimos_

_-Y como nosotros somos sus padres -dijo Harry algo ofendido- A nosotros es a quienes nos tiene que gustar_

_-Será objeto de burlas -agregó rápidamente Ron- Además Hermione admira a la profesora McGonagall y no por eso vamos a llamar a la niña Minerva_

_Ginny no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a pararse de su asiento, se dirigió decidida hacía Ronald y con su pequeño pie le propinó un buen golpe en la rodilla_

_-Mi hijo al menos tiene un nombre -le contestó furisa _

_**Fin flashback**_

_Las mujeres de la familia, en especial las embarazadas, estaban demasiado susceptibles. Fleur quiere que Dominque nazca en Francia, que su familia "Megece que uno de sus nietos sea frgances". Ginny aún no sabe quienes serán los padrinos de Albus Sev… bueno dejémoslo solo en Albus y tiene a Harry como loco. Para colmo de males ambas tienen fecha de parto para el mismo día._

_En cuanto a Hermione… bueno ambos estamos demasiado ansiosos pero la bebé parece no tener ganas de salir al mundo exterior. Lleva una semana y media de retraso a la fecha fijada. Todavía no tiene un nombre… y ahora mi familia no solo apuesta por el nombre de la niña sino que también por cuanto más tardara en nacer, eso pone más molesta a Hermione. _

_**Flashback… Ese mismo día, durante el mediodía**_

_-Hermione querida -la saludó Molly Weasley cuando Hermione y su enorme vientre cruzaron la puerta de La Madriguera- Sí, aún no hay bebé -le dijo al notar la mirada de la mujer_

_-Todo a su tiempo querida, todo a su tiempo -le dijo la matriarca de la familia Weasley, Hermione refunfuñó por lo bajo y se dirigió al living de la casa, allí donde se encontraba parte de la familia mientras esperaban el almuerzo_

_-Sigo sin bebé afuera, sí, ahora déjenme un espacio en el sofá -pidió tratando de controlar su pésimo humor_

_-Oh -exclamó Ron- Siéntate acá -Hermione bufó_

_-¿Ya quisieras que Ron fuera un hipocampo, no? -Preguntó Greorge consiguiendo que todos lo miraran sin entender- Ya saben, los machos son los embarazados -si las miradas matasen, George hubiera muerto en manos de los ojos de Hermione, esperen… ¿En manos de los ojos?_

_-Verdaderamente hermano no ayudas en mucho -casi le gruñó Ron mientras ayudaba a Hermione a ponerse de pie_

_-Esta niña juega con mi vejiga como si fuera un sonajero -dijo Hermione camino al baño_

_-De acuerdo, apresúrense -dijo Ginny mientras sacaba una libreta y una pluma de su bolso, ambos objetos flotaron en el aire a la espera del dictado de la pequeña pelirroja- ¿George?_

_-Diez galeones a que nace en dos días -le contestó George bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Angelina mientras la pluma de Ginny anotaba velozmente_

_-¿Solo diez? -preguntó Charlie con la voz llena de burla- A puesto veinte galeones a que nace mañana y sumo unos veinte más a mi apuesta anterior a que hasta el día después de haber nacido no va a tener nombre_

_-¡Un momento! -gritó Ron y miró hacía el pasillo del baño- ¿Están apostando a costa de mi esposa embarazada? -preguntó indignado en voz baja- Ella sufre y ustedes ganan dinero_

_-No seas aguafiestas Ron -le contestó Ginny_

_-Ron tiene razón en ser aguafiestas Ginny -intervino Harry- Tú también estas embarazada y nadie juega a costilla de tu embarazo_

_-Oh, cállate Potter, tú apostaste por el nombre -contraatacó su esposa_

_-¿Quién juega con el embarazo de quién? -preguntó Hermione mientras volvía al living_

_-Estamos apostando cuando darás a luz -dijo con naturalidad la pelirroja_

_-Apuesto 20 galeones a que nace mañana -rebatió en tono competitivo la castaña_

_-¡Hermione! -le reprochó Ron_

_-Déjame apostar Ron, al menos voy a ganar algo de dinero_

_**Fin flashback**_

_Esta misma tarde tenemos consulta con la sanadora_

-Todo se encuentra en orden -dijo la medica una vez que había terminado de examinar a Hermione

-Pero si todo se encuentra en orden -dijo la castaña pacientemente- ¿Por qué llevamos una semana y media de atraso?

-Bueno señora Granger -explicó educadamente- De la semana treinta y seis a la cuarenta puede nacer su hija -revisó los papeles de la castaña- Y usted esta transcurriendo la semana treinta y ocho

-¿Quiere decir que aún puede tardar dos semanas más? -Preguntó Ron tratando de ocultar su tono de pánico _¿Dos semanas más con Hermione así?_

-Así es pero… -Hermione la interrumpió antes que siguiera

-¿Hay forma de adelantar el parto? -preguntó desesperada, ella tampoco aguantaba más sentirse así de pesada

-Sí, puede probar con largas caminatas, comidas picantes, té de hierbas

-De acuerdo lo haremos todo -exclamó Ron dejando a la doctora con la frase inconclusa en la punta de la lengua

-Y la más efectiva de todas, sexo -Terminó de decir la medica

-¡¿Qué?! -Dijo Ron incrédulo

-Lo haremos todo -Dijo Hermione a la vez que Ronald, finalizando así la consulta

Hermione cansada e incomoda, su embarazo se alargaba, si bien lo iba a extrañar no veía la hora de pasar al siguiente nivel. Y encima el maldito calor de agosto hinchaba sus pies y manos. _Fácilmente irritable_, _solo di que sí a todo._

Caminaron por el parque unas tres veces y hasta la casa. Aunque eso era algo que hacían bastante porque Hermione no podía aparecerse ni usar la Red Flu y esto no solo indignaba a la embarazada sino que a Ronald le molestaba bastante moverse con métodos muggles ¿Pero qué más quería? Si vivían en Londres muggle.

Ron le cocinó indefinidos cantidad de platos picantes y nada… Le preparó litros de té y nada… _Tenías que decirle si a todo _Se reprochó a si mismo cuando se negó a tener relaciones solo para inducir el parto.

-¡Oh, Ron por favor! Tú lo empezaste, tú acábalo -le dijo exasperada

-No Hermione -dijo él mientras se movía de su asiento- No voy a hacerte el amor

-¿Hacer el amor? -preguntó con voz burlona- ¡SEXO, RON, SEXO!

-¡Hermione! -gritó avergonzado

¿Quién era esa persona? Ron pensaba que nunca iba a vivir para ver una Hermione así. Totalmente consumida y manejada por las hormonas.

-¡Ron! ¡Cómo si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho! -dijo en tono de suplica- Sí tu no lo haces buscaré a alguien que lo haga, no se puedo recurrir a… a… VIKTOR!

-¡Sacaré a esa niña de allí sea como sea! –Y se arrojo sobre ella

Lo que Ron oyó después de eso fue a Hermione diciéndole entre dientes que había roto fuentes.


End file.
